User blog:CaptainRustbolt21/12 PAINS OF CHRISTMAS (IaLR Edition)
Ahh... The 12 PAINS of Christmas. My older brother made me watch a Runescape version of this music video and I absolutely LOVED it when I finished watching it. So, I wanted to create this IaLR version of this thrilling and comical music video! Here's the link to this wonderful Christmas music. '' ''MUSIC~ The first thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me... Is finding a Christmas tree~ The second thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me... Dynasty: Rigging up the lights. And finding a Christmas tree~ The third thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me... Bendy: *surrounded by empty bacon soup cans* HanGoVers... Dynasty: Rigging up the lights. And finding a Christmas tree~ The fourth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me... Vile: *In Galaximus' fortress, signing cards* Sending Christmas cards... Bendy: hAngOveRs... Dynasty: Rigging up the lights... And finding a Christmas tree~ The fifth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me... FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS~~ Vile: ' Sending Christmas cards...' Bendy: HAnGovErs... Dynasty: *getting frustrated* Rigging up the LIGHTS! And finding a Christmas tree~ The sixth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me... Dr. Zomboss: *sitting on Jelo's couch, grumpy* Visiting my enemies... FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS~~ Vile: *getting bored* Ugh, I hate these Christmas cards... Bendy: *finally stands* Hangovers... *Dynasty falls through the roof of Jelo's house, attempting to rig up the lights* Dynasty (narrative): RIGGING UP THESE LIGHTS!!! And finding a Christmas tree~ The seventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me... Mr. Red: *points to a man next to a red kettle* The Salvation Army. Dr. Zomboss: Visiting my enemies... FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS~~ Vile: *carelessly throws Christmas cards behind him* Sending Christmas cards... Bendy: *surprised* Oh geez! *Jelo and Star comes into the mess, looking shocked* Dynasty: IM TRYIN' TO RIG UP THESE LIGHTS! And finding a Christmas tree~ The eighth thing for Christmas that's such a pain to me... *Dr. Zomboss is holding a hand puppet of Baby Jenny* "Baby Jenny": I wanna have a Transformer for Christmas! Mr. Red: Charities, and what do ya mean "YOUR enemies!?" FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS~~ Vile: *looking at the cards* Ugh, making out these cards... Bendy: Ugh, give me a can, eh? Dynasty: *looking through the closet* WHAT, DO WE HAVE NO EXTENSION CORDS!? And finding a Christmas tree~ The ninth thing for Christmas that's such a pain to me... Sheriff: *in his police car* Findin' parkin' spaces~ "Baby Jenny": *talking directly to the real Baby Jenny* MOMMY, I WANT SOME CANEH! *a man in a Santa costume rings his bell next to Mr. Red's ear* Mr. Red: *irritated* DONATIONS!!! Dr. Zomboss: Visiting my enemies... FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS~~ Vile: *taking a box of Christmas cards* Writing all of those Christmas cards... Bendy: Hangovers... *Dynasty, Jelo and, Marco are outside, looking at the flickering Christmas lights* Dynasty: NOW WHY THE HELL ARE THEY BLINKING!?!? And finding a Christmas tree~ The tenth thing for Christmas that's such a pain to me... Dr. Creep: *looking at a Goku action figure* Batteries not included? Sheriff: *sadden* No parkin' spaces... "Baby Jenny": *goes closer to Baby Jenny's face* BUY ME SOMETHING!!! Mr. Red: *throws a bottle of wine at the man* GET A JOB, YA BUM! Dr. Zomboss: Ugh, visitin' my enemies... FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS~~ Vile: *walks through the street, with people shooting dirty looks at him* Yo ho, sending Christmas cards... Bendy: *sees the number of drunken cans of soup* Ah, geez, look at this. Dynasty: *slamming his head onto Jelo's house* ONE LIGHT GOES OUT, THEY ALL GO OUT!!! And finding a Christmas tree~ The eleventh thing for Christmas that's such a pain to me... Jeb: *sitting on the couch, watching Rodulf the Rednose Reindeer* Stale TV Specials... Dr. Creep: *examines a Galaximus plushie* Batteries not included!? Sheriff: *getting impatient* No parkin' spaces... "Baby Jenny": MUM, I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM! *Jenny sees this and immediately gets p*ssed* Mr. Red: *resting his head on a wall* Charities... Dr. Zomboss: *running away from Jenny* IT'S A JOKE, I TELL YOU! A JOKE!!!! FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS~~ Vile: *sending the letters in the mailbox* I just realized, I don't even KNOW half these people! Bendy: *in the bathroom, puking ink* Ey, who's got teh toilet paper, eh? *Star and Marco are seen sitting with each other next to an asleep Jeb when the lights abruptly go out* Dynasty: GET A FLASHLIGHT, I BLEW A FUSE! And finding a Christmas tree~ The twelfth thing for Christmas that's such a pain to me... *The Galactic Army generals are seen singing Christmas carols, lead by the Shredder* G. A.: Singing Christmas Carols~ *Jeb is seen still asleep, even after the lights went back on* Jeb (narrative): Stale TV Specials... *Galaximus and Dr. Creep are examining a large, purple ink-producing machine* Both: BATTERIES NOT INCLUDED!? Sheriff: *reads the sign set up by Chief Wiggums* NO PARKIN'!? *Baby Jenny cries from "Baby Jenny"'s mockery while Dr. Zomboss runs for dear life from Jenny* *Mr. Red is seen wearing a red straight jacket, while multiple members of the Salvation Army counts the piles of money have to them* Mr. Red: *slurred voice* Charities~ Dr. Zomboss: *still running* AHH, AHH! SOMEBODY HEEEELP!!! FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS~~ *Vile destroys the box filled with Christmas letters, frightening everyone near him* Vile: *eye glowing* I'm not sending them this year, that's it. '*walks off* Bendy: *talks to his own cardboard cutout* Shut up, you! *Jelo shows a clearly-furious Dynasty the instructions on how to rig up the rights* Dynasty: '''FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART- '*throws the Christmas lights at him* '''YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!!!!! And finding a Christmas TTTTRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~ Merry (early) Christmas and a (very early) happy new year~ Category:Blog posts